Hobbits and the Wizards of Hogwarts
by ShadyFool
Summary: The Fellowship was prepared to fight enemies, protect each other and treat wounds. One thing they weren't prepared for: a weird object making the hobbits vanish into thin air. The object was a portkey that sent the hobbits to a foreign universe. They must find a way back to Middle Earth. New friendships are made but too bad the hobbits are good at getting in trouble.
1. Mushrooms and mishaps

Author's note: Hey! I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this story but here goes nothing. xD I don't know how many people are interested in LOTR and Harry Potter nowadays but I don't care if something is not mainstream at the moment. :P If you got lost here I want to warn you English is not my native language so the story can contain some grammar mistakes and the storytelling is not that rich (and unfortunately I've read the books only in Finnish so I'm not sure about some terms. Thank god internet exists...). But I'm practising! xD This will be a multi-chapter fic. I just hope I'll have the patience for finishing this. :D And needless to say I don't own any of the characters!

* * *

The Fellowship had been travelling almost all day without stopping. Gandalf wanted to move as far as possible from Caradhras. No one complained because the coldness had set deeply in their bones and especially the hobbits wanted nothing more but warmth and a safe place to rest. Pippin had shown signs of mild fever and the rest of the hobbits were coughing and shivering as well. The coldness of Caradhras was no place for small hobbits.

When they finally were a good distance away from the Misty Mountains they set up a camp, enjoyed a well-earned rest and waited for Sam to start cooking a meal for all of them. Sam and Frodo were going through supplies for the meal and talked with hushed voices with each other. Legolas and Gimli searched for firewood while Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf discussed which path would they use to get to Moria. The bigger folk were alert and careful to watch out for any danger that might come upon them.

Merry and Pippin were sitting together both leaning against a tree. Pippin's head was resting on Merry's shoulder. They were both so tired that it was a miracle they hadn't fallen asleep yet. Pippin's face was slightly flushed from the mild fever that had been bothering him the last few days. He blinked slowly and tried to keep his eyes open. It was hard but he really wanted to eat before sleeping. He knew he wouldn't wake up for awhile if he fell asleep now. He stared ahead and saw something close to trees at the opposite end of their camp. Suddenly he became more aware and narrowed his eyes to see the thing more clearly.

"Merry is that what I think it is..?"

There it lay. The biggest mushroom Peregrin Took had ever seen. It was bigger than his head and looked more delicious than any mushroom he had ever eaten.

"Pip! It's a mushroom!" Merry shouted and started running towards it previous tiredness all forgotten.

Unfortunately, Frodo and Sam were closer to the mushroom and had lain their eyes to it too when they heard the younger cousins. It was times like these when Pippin cursed his loud mouth and his way of speaking without thinking. If he hadn't said anything he could have had the mushroom all by himself. He started to run as fast as he could and soon he was side by side with Merry.

"I saw it first so it's mine!"

"No, it's mine because I'm older than you!"

Frodo didn't want to argue with his cousins but he actually wanted the mushroom. The ring had taken its toll on Frodo and he thought maybe eating something delicious that reminded him of the Shire could lighten up his spirits. And besides he was the oldest so with Merry's logic he should be the one to have it

Sam wanted to get hold of the mushroom first so he could cook it nice and share it with Frodo but also with the rest of the fellowship. He knew the antics of the two youngest members and if they would get the mushroom first it would be long gone.

The four hobbits ran towards the mushroom and surprisingly they all reached it at the same time. Four pairs of small hands touched the enormous mushroom.

And suddenly the hobbits vanished and left no trail behind.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli were shocked. They shared alarmed looks and scrambled up to search for the missing hobbits discussions and firewood all forgotten. "What happened? Where the hobbits disappeared?" Aragorn shouted looking around frantically.

The bigger folk liked watching the antics of the hobbits. The little folk always said and did surprising things that lightened up the hearts of the bigger members. But this surprise wasn't good at all…

* * *

Sam wasn't prepared for this.

It felt like he was flying fast through a tunnel filled with multicoloured flickering lights. He couldn't take his hand of the mushroom even if he tried and it seemed to him that none of them could. They were all helplessly stuck to a huge mushroom and flying off to who knows where. Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This wasn't something he could have even imagined to be possible. What would old Gaffer say if Sam told him that he had touched a mushroom and started to fly? Hah. He'd say Sam was out of his mind. A complete lunatic.

All of a sudden the mushroom stopped flying. Unfortunately, it didn't mean the hobbits did.

Their grips slipped of the mushroom but it didn't make the situation any better. The ground came fast towards the hobbits and they couldn't help but scream frantically. Luckily the ground was soft soil.

"Well, that was a splendid ride."

"Pippin, shut up!"

Pippin was sprawled over Merry who took most of the fall. Merry rubbed his head and glared at his younger cousin who just smiled innocently at him through his dark 's face was more flushed than before but Merry didn't have to worry about Pippin now. There were more worrisome things happening. Merry pushed Pippin away and sat up looking worriedly around the surroundings. They were at the edge of some forest. The forest didn't look familiar at all to him and he thanked Yvanna they didn't end up in the middle of it. They probably wouldn't have found a way out if they had. Further in the opposite direction was an enormous castle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out who lived there. If anyone lived there.

"Mr Frodo! Are you okay?" Sam shouted near the cousins.

Frodo was laying on the ground approximately ten feet away from the rest of the hobbits. He was holding his left hand and clenching his eyes shut. The hand appeared to be a little swollen.

"I-I'm okay. I just think I sprained my wrist..." Frodo stuttered quietly.

Sam was on his side instantly. "Mr Frodo let me help you," he said and helped Frodo to sit up. Pippin and Merry scrambled up from where they were sitting and also rushed to Frodo's side, eager to help their dear cousin.

"Really it's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I'll manage." Frodo insisted and tried to prove it by swinging his injured wrist. He gasped as he felt the pain. He fooled no one.

"See Frodo. You're hurting. You have to let us help you. Do we have any supplies with us?" Merry asked while searching the area with his eyes for any bags. "No Mr Merry. We left them at the camp… Not that we could've taken them because the mushroom swept us so quickly," Sam said worriedly and started going through his pockets for any helpful items. He didn't find anything useful but urged the others to search their pockets too. Merry hastily patted his pockets but they were empty except for the pipe he always carried with him. Frodo tried to do the same but the injured wrist made it too hard.

"Pip, what are you doing?" Merry asked when he saw his cousin rising up and looking into the distance. Pippin had been quiet for a while now which was strange of the young hobbit. Usually, he couldn't shut his mouth even if his life depended on it.

"Is someone coming over here..?" Pippin asked and pointed at a distant figure who was indeed walking towards them. Panic started to arise within the three older hobbits. They didn't have any weapons to protect themselves and hobbits were tiny compared to other races. Or the other races were unnaturally tall compared to them. Pippin forever the optimist didn't think the stranger would necessarily be evil. He wanted to give the stranger a chance.

Sensing his younger cousins intentions Merry grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down next to him asking him not to say anything. Pippin scowled but didn't say anything letting the older hobbits do the talking this time. He wasn't feeling too good at the moment so maybe it was for the best.

The figure was getting closer. He had a long grey beard and a pointy hat. It reminded them of someone they knew.

"Gandalf!?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his office when he felt it. A sensation that told him someone or in this case four people had entered the school grounds suddenly.

Being a headmaster of a great school of Witchcraft and Wizardry surely had its benefits as well as responsibilities. He had to find out who the trespassers were and how did they get there. Apparating to Hogwarts should be impossible. Well unless you were a headmaster. A headmaster of Hogwarts could apparate in and out of the school and do many other things that nobody else could.

It didn't feel like the trespassers were hostile but he still had better be careful. He didn't think asking help from the other teachers was necessary. He could take care of himself better than anyone else. He took his wand from the table and stood up.

Dumbledore apparated just outside the castle so that he wouldn't scare away the strangers by appearing next to them. Not that it would be hard to find them if they did run away. He just didn't want any extra hassle.

He walked calmly towards the spot where he knew the strangers were. He decided a peaceful approach would be best at the time. He saw four people in the distance. They were small and looked like children which made the situation even more strange. When he got close to them he heard one of them shouting.

"Gandalf!?"

He could see clearly now. Four little beings huddling close to each other. But when he saw their faces he could see that they weren't children. They looked more like teenagers or young adults. They all had curly hair and big feet with thick hair? Dumbledore had never seen anyone like one with the darkest hair was holding his left hand. A blond boy was next to him shielding him protectively. Two other beings were sitting next to each other sharing confused looks.

Dumbledore didn't know what 'Gandalf 'meant but he assumed it was a name of a person the little beings knew. He must have reminded them of the person. Why else would they be calling himself that?

"Good evening. I'm Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. May I ask who you are and why are you on the school grounds?" Dumbledore said in a friendly manner and studied their reactions through his glasses.

It seemed that the little beings realized that he indeed was not this Gandalf. They shared shocked and disappointed looks with each other. They started talking with hushed voices and Dumbledore let them do that. Perhaps they didn't know what to say. The one with the darkest hair stood up and introduced himself: "Good evening Mr Dumbledore. I am Frodo Baggings of the Shire. These are my cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took and my gardener Samwise Gamgee. We have no idea where we are or how we got here. A strange object we touched at the same time separated us from the rest of our company. Can you help us?"

The cousins and the gardener stood up as well close to Frodo Baggings. This was a peculiar situation indeed. Dumbledore didn't think the little folk were any threat but he had never heard of a place called the Shire before. The object Frodo Baggings was talking about sounded like a portkey but it didn't seem like the little folk even knew what a portkey was. Dumbledore wasn't sure how he could solve this problem. Of course, he would help them to get back to wherever they came from but he didn't think it would be easy.

"It's starting to get cold. Would you come inside the school? We could discuss this situation further in my office. I assure you have no reason to be afraid here. Hogwarts is perhaps the safest place in the whole world. I can give you a place to rest and eat while we try to find a way to send you back to your homeland. "

Frodo Baggings accepted the offer and none of the others complained. They were all hungry and tired and this Dumbledore seemed like a trustworthy person. Besides who could turn down free food?


	2. Dark corridors and explanations

Merry hadn't ever seen a place like this.

Sure he had lived his whole life in the Shire accustomed to the beautiful hills and smials but he had seen pictures of old castles in books. None of them looked quite like this.

Dark stone walls, lots of living paintings, massive wooden doors, candles floating around and weird gargoyles. He could swear he even saw a ghost looming near the ceiling in one corridor.

Merry was amazed of the castle but also slightly intimidated. He had never felt so tiny in his life before. Not even in Rivendell or with the non-hobbits of the Fellowship. Here the walls were so tall that not even the tallest men in the Middle Earth could have reached the ceiling with their hands. Which was saying something in Merry's opinion. Men were unnaturally tall for the most part.

Dumbledore led the four hobbits through these strange corridors. Probably to his office as he said earlier. Still, Merry couldn't help but be a little suspicious. You didn't get transported to a foreign place by a mushroom every day you see. They would have to be careful if the man asked more questions. It would be dangerous to even mention the ring Frodo wore around his neck. Dumbledore could take the ring easily from the hobbit because they had no weapons to protect themselves. That reminded him. He really should tell Pippin not to say, or maybe even think, anything about the ring. What if Dumbledore could read thoughts? Frodo and Sam were walking next to the headmaster. Merry and Pippin close behind them.

Wait.

Merry turned his head to his side but didn't see a sign of his cheerful cousin.

"Pip!?" he shouted startled. Merry stopped walking the second he realised Pippin was missing.

Dumbledore, Frodo and Sam turned around concerned when they heard Merry shouting. "Merry, what happened?" Frodo asked worriedly but as soon as he asked the question he realised what was amiss. Pippin was nowhere to be seen.

"He was right here! But now he isn't!" Merry was starting to panic. Yes, Dumbledore said they would be safe here but there was no way to know what kind of trouble Pippin would attract to himself. Merry knew better than anyone Pippin's knack of either attracting trouble or making trouble himself. Besides Pippin still had a mild fever. It could get worse and fast if not treated. He used to be a sickly child when he was younger.

"We have to go and find him!"

* * *

At the beginning walking through the corridors of the castle was fun. Pippin admired the strange paintings that seemed to be alive. Some of the people in the paintings were sleeping soundly whereas the others watched them with curiosity. Maybe they hadn't seen hobbits before? That would be a shame because in Pippin's opinion hobbits were the best folk ever! Pippin didn't see any hobbits in the paintings which confirmed his doubts. Well, he would definitely educate the people here about hobbits and the wonders of seven meals.

As they walked Pippin became more and more tired. He thought he had been tired before but it was nothing compared to the tiredness he felt now. His legs felt like jelly, his head hurt a little and needless to say he was hungry. Pippin hoped they would soon arrive at their destination. He wasn't sure if he could walk much longer. Pippin thought about asking them to slow down but decided against it. He didn't want to be a burden and besides they would reach the destination sooner if he didn't complain.

Pippin tried his best to keep up even if he slowly but surely started to lag behind. For some reason, the walls or the ground was spinning. He wasn't sure which. Maybe both did but frankly, he didn't care. He just wished the spinning would stop and his legs could move faster.

Soon Pippin didn't see Merry's back anymore which made him feel frightened. He was alone at a foreign castle with paintings staring at him. He wanted to shout for Merry but he was too tired to move his lips. The spinning started to get worse.

Then Peregrin Took's world blackened.

* * *

"We have to go and find him!" Merry yelled and started to run back to where they came from. "Merry, wait!" Frodo shouted at his cousin and tried to grab his arm before he could dash after Pippin. Frodo wasn't fast enough. "Great, now two hobbits are lost." he sighed.

"Hobbits? Is that what your kind is called?" Dumbledore asked curiously even though he knew now wasn't the right time to ask such questions. He wasn't too worried about the missing lads. They would find them sooner or later.

Frodo ignored the question. The Baggins inside him was scolding him. A proper hobbit like himself should never ignore other people. For his defence he wasn't that proper anymore, was he? Volunteering for dangerous adventures wasn't something proper hobbits normally did.

"Don't you worry Mr Frodo. Mr Pippin can't be far away. We'll find them soon," Sam said reassuringly. He urged Frodo and Dumbledore to start searching with him for the missing hobbits.

"I know Sam."

Sam was absolutely right. They didn't have to walk far to find the two hobbits. Two or three corridors backwards to be exact. Just one thing was worrisome. Pippin was laying on the floor with Merry holding his head on his lap. Frodo and Sam rushed to their side. Pippin seemed to be shivering and sweating at the same time, his face red but still pale. He definitely had a fever.

"Merry, what happened?" Frodo asked worriedly and touched Pippin's forehead with his non-sprained hand. His head felt hot. Too hot for Frodo's liking. He should have been paying more attention to his young cousin earlier. Frodo knew Pippin showed signs of mild fever in Caradhras and this could have been avoided if he had taken care of Pippin. But no. He had been worrying more about his own wrist and the weird situation they were thrown into than the well-being of his relative.

"I found him like this. Pip must have fainted or something. The fever he had earlier has worsened. We need medicine or a healer and quickly," Merry said hastily and began to ramble. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed him away and ordered him to be quiet..."

"No Merry it's my fault. I'm the oldest and responsible for all of you..."

Dumbledore watched the hobbits feeling slightly amused. It was like a simple fever was the end of the world for the hobbits. A simple potion made by Madam Pomfrey would heal Pippin in a matter of minutes. There was no need to overreact.

"Mr Baggins, I assure you there is no need to blame yourselves. We have a perfectly capable healer here in Hogwarts who can heal Mr Took in no time," Dumbledore said sternly. "We can go to the hospital wing. It's a good place as any to discuss your situation while your cousin heals," he suggested and the hobbits quickly agreed.

Even though the hobbits who were conscious at the time, knew they were in a school that taught magic, they got really surprised when Dumbledore lift Pippin to the air with a flick of his wand. They couldn't help but stare worriedly at floating Pippin ready to catch him if he somehow fell.

Fortunately, the walk to the hospital wing didn't take long.

The hospital wing was empty. Dumbledore laid Pippin on a bed and went to fetch the healer. The hobbits were quick to cover Pippin with a soft blanket. He was still shivering but not as bad as before. Merry began to stroke Pippin's hair. It was something he usually unconsciously did when Pippin was sick.

Soon Dumbledore came back with an older woman. "This is Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore introduced. The hobbits introduced themselves also and moved away from the bed to give more room for her to work.

"While Madam Pomfrey checks up your cousin we will discuss your situation with greater detail. I find it quite worrisome that you managed to apparate into the school grounds. It shouldn't be possible," Dumbledore said and gestured them to follow him to the opposite end of the hospital. He sat down on a bed and the hobbits followed his lead sitting opposite of him.

"So, please tell me how did you four get here?"

Frodo glanced at Sam and Merry thinking how much would it be wise to reveal. One thing he was sure about. He shouldn't mention the ring. Not now or ever. But maybe it wouldn't be too dangerous to tell they had a mission that needed to be completed. They couldn't linger here long and it would be best if they could leave as soon as possible. He didn't have to mention the details of the mission, did he?

"We had been travelling for some time with our company. Besides us four hobbits we have a wizard, two men, an elf and a dwarf with us. We have a mission but I can't tell you anything about it. All you have to know is that the future of Middle Earth lies in our hands and we have to find a way back as soon as possible," Frodo said solemnly looking straight at the headmaster's eyes.

"Middle Earth?" No wonder Dumbledore didn't know anything about hobbits. It seemed like these creatures where from a completely different universe.

"What? You don't know what Middle Earth is?" Sam blurted blushing when he realised how rude he sounded. "Pardon me sir for asking but how can you not know? We are there now, aren't we?"

"I am afraid not, Mr Gamgee. I have never heard of the place and I presume you are from a different universe," Dumbledore answered and would have continued if Merry had not interrupted him. "If this is not Middle Earth then where are we?" he asked flabbergasted.

"We are in a country called Great-Britain. It is one of many places here in the world. Mr Baggins said earlier you touched an object that sent you four here if I remember right. It sounds like a portkey which are quite common among us wizards."

"A portkey?"

"Yes, it can be any kind of object that is enchanted to take the person who touches it to somewhere. Muggles would say it is teleporting but we call it apparation." Dumbledore explained.

"What are muggles?"

Dumbledore sighed. The hobbits were too curious. "They are humans who can't do magic. But enough questions now. Please tell the rest of your journey."

Frodo began to tell how they got here. "Long story short. We saw an enormous mushroom near our camp and surprisingly touched it at the same time. It felt like we were flying for a moment. Then we fell into the edge of the forest and you found us there. Luckily none of us got hurt badly." Sam glared at Frodo making him admit that he did indeed sprain his wrist. "But it isn't sprained severely! I'm sure it will be fine in the morning..."

The hobbits seemed innocent. There were only two things worrying Dumbledore now. One who enchanted the mushroom and sent the hobbits here and why? Two how on earth was he going to send them back to Middle Earth? He would have to think these things through.

"Speaking of mornings it is getting awfully late. I'm sure you must be tired after a day like this. You can spend the night here with Mr Took. I will come to fetch you tomorrow morning. We will go to my office and I will tell you more about our school and options how we can send you back to your universe." Dumbledore stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"And Mr Baggins. If your wrist starts to bother you be sure to ask Madam Pomfrey to help you."

Frodo nodded blushing.


End file.
